Chinese Steel Mill Raid
Beijing Bicycle horns echo through the air amidst the ebb and flow of people making their way around this megalopolis of some 20 million people. Neon lights flash from platforms atop skyscrapers in the financial district in a display of modernity curiously at odds with the heart of the city, centered and focused on the 95 acres of Tiananmen Square and the ancient glory of the Forbidden City, once home to the Chinese Emperors. Fantastically coiled dragons glare down from the palace wall, the many-tiered black roof of an imperial pagoda rising up behind it. Fusillade says, "Goooooooood afternoon, dahlings. I have a present for you! It involves making humans miserable! You know you want to come see me, up here in China." Fulcrum says, "I assume the mission objectives also include gain for the Empire, Commander?" DCI Operative Symphony's voice emits through the ether, sounding grating and annoyed, "What is with that preposterous accent, Commander Fusillade?" Fusillade says, "Of a decidedly... metallic nature, Fulcrum. Do come along." Fulcrum says, "On my way." Fusillade says, "To make DCI operatives worry so much about what I'm doing that they'd HAVE to show up, since I can't order them around. But if you don't want, FINE!More for us." DCI Operative Symphony says, "Mmm, action. That's worth pulling myself free of the ocean floor. I am enroute as well." Fusillade purrs out, "I knew you couldn't resist." DCI Operative Symphony says, "The desire to wound the enemy runs deep in my core." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Calm yourself Commander Fusillade. Such bickering does not benefit our Emperor." Fusillade says, "Bickering? Here? Merely a spur to action." Fulcrum says, "Wounding is inefficient. Best to go for the quick kill. Or the slow torture in a secure environment." Fusillade herds gently, "Something we can discuss once you've formed up on my signal." DCI Operative Symphony chuckles at Fulcrum, "I'm usually in favor of beheading and dismembering, thank you." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Communications posts located. Commencing attack run." Fulcrum says, "Technically, the former would result in death, though it is a wound." Fulcrum says, "Dismembering, while painful, is usually non-fatal." Fulcrum says, "Even so, the core systems usually reside in the central chest cavity and/or cranial shell." DCI Operative Symphony says, "Since when does dismembering end with arms and legs? You do realize that the Cybertronian body is made of up dozens of interlocking plates to provide us flexibility for transformation, yes?" Fulcrum says, "Yes, I am quite well acquainted with how the typical Cybertronian frame is put together. However, dismemberment usually refers to the removal of any limbs and external protrusions. Again, this would not prove fatal, though it would send a target into stasis lock." From the clouds high above the area surrounding the Chinese capitol a lone Sweep Interceptor assumes a very precise course and commences his attack run. Atop the craft, the plasma cannon mounted between his twin ion engines begins glowing with life mere microseconds before it discharges in rapid succession. The local satellite uplink station is brought crashing to the ground. Across the local frequencies Sunder broadcasts: "Uplink destroyed. No indigenous military units incoming as yet." Fulcrum says, "In fact, even removing the head may not prove fatal. Even the massive systems shock created by suddenly and painfully overloading and removing the sensory units may send the target straight to a comatose state... but their laser core will remain active, alibet dormant." DCI Operative Symphony says, "Whatever, oh wise and powerful blacksmith. You kill your way, I'll kill mine." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "May I suggest that you two save this discussion? You can always compare techniques later, as surely the Autobots will not allow this incursion to go unanswered." Fulcrum says, "In that case, we can shift our discussion to a more practical form." Battle Engine drops below the cloud layer the oddly shaped wings retracting as she goes into a lawndart dive aimed for Fusillade's current position. A sudden burst of braking jets allows her to slow just enough to transform and land with a dull crack, optics blazing an angry red as she considers the urge to kill that's currently surging through her systems. The Battle Engine springs upwards, reconfiguring into Symphony. The exact location of Sunder isn't immediately apparent to those that have responded to the colorful call to arms. For now, Fusillade is in robot mode, arms crossed as she stands atop the Central Chinese Television Tower. The glittering sheen and unsual design likely appealed to the Commander's flair for the dramatic. Upon Sunder's proclamation, Fusillade radios on a slightly more shortband frequency, gazing skywards. A fairly decent mood, she asks playfully, <> As Symphony settles next to her, she gives a sharp nod. "Thank you for arriving so swiftly. You soon shall be able to exercise all those methods you described on radio." MiG-29 's intercept course took him high into the stratosphere, and now draws him back down to earth like a half brick tossed high into the air by a petulant hoodlum. Firing his jets and flaring his air-brakes, the MiG zeroes in on the Commander.. or is that Commandrix? Commandrix is a great word. It's probably commander though. Yes, Commander of this mission. Noting the varied forms of his comrades, he moves into position, one small part of his core lamenting the fact that it's not an all-Seeker mission. If anything, it would be neater. As it is, we have a flying thingy, a B1-B, an airborne ironing board and a MiG 29. Symphony regards Fusillade for a few moments before both arm blades snap out... she crouches down with her arms out to her sides and merely waits, "Of course, Commander Fusillade. Where death and glory to the Empire meet, you shall always find me." she then does a weird maneuver with her legs, ending up more or less cross legged with the arm blades extended out in front of her, also crossing as she waits, a faint hum being heard from her frame as something or other powers up. Sunder banks in a southerly direction, approaching a bigass plume of smoke rising from just this side of the horizon. His plasma cannon again discharges rapidly, burning into the surrounding forest a wide, straight line of approach. <> Fusillade glances down at the expectant lavendar and grey DCI Operative. "Come along," the dark grey and white flyer invites, before kicking off and diving toward the plant in question. Symphony nods once, the hum growing as she springs into the air, blades whistling faintly as she follows Fusillade down, a pillar of blue flame emitting from the jumpjets positioned in concealed points on her body, she's mainly here for the chance to kill and that is what she's really waiting for. Fulcrum transforms, his jets still firing in robot-mode as he moves to follow Fusillade towards the target. Hm. Metallic.. a raid for raw metals and materials? Well, the Empire is always in need of those, especially with all the reconstruction that has taken place. The MiG-29 twists around and folds in on itself with a grinding sound, transforming into the robotic form of Fulcrum. A cadre of Decepticons, including one grey and white flyer, one grey and olive flyer, a lavendar and grey spider/scorpion lovechild, and a dark slate blue Hunter are currently laying seige to a steel foundry on the outskirts of Beijing. The site's actually pretty isolated, but the call for help by those who have managed to escape has likely already been made. A narrow strip of forest, over two miles in length, has been laid to waste, smoothed to form Landing with a flourish of wingblades in the middle of the courtyard between the two warehouses, Fusillade sends a few of the workers scattering and screaming as she lands with a 'whumph' and a cackle. <> Per Sunder's indication, she strides over to the corrugated doors of one of the warehouses, rolling it upwards and ducking in to size up available stores. <> You transmit a message to Fulcrum: I... found out about the monomolecular edges. But not by reading the instruction manual you included with them. It's fine craftwork, Fulcrum. Should you find anything of interest or use to you, you may retain it the amount you can carry for your own projects. As some of the workers begin to flee the smelting plant the Sweep Interceptor makes a sharp banking turn back toward the entrance. As his robot form unfolds Sunder gracefully alights on top of a nearby hill, firing his laser rifle toward the workers, or more specifically at the ground in front of them. "Humans. You will aid us, or you will die. Our concern is your production materials. Your lives are meaningless, and will be spared so long as you perform the work we require." The Sweep Interceptor quickly unfolds into the robot form of Sunder. Symphony comments softly, her voice like a cracked razor, "I'm no cargo craft. I doubt I'll do any good with lifting in a hurry... I shall provide cover." she spins once, her arm blades trailing in the ground before she leaps into the air once more to start scouting the area for hostile interceptors. Fulcrum slowly descends aiming his arm-mounted Heat Rays towards the path of some fleeing workers, their escape suddenly blocked by a blistering beam of pure heat that scorches across their path. He doesn't bother to add any more to Sunder's announcement, feeling that it's succinct enough. Instead, he replies to the radio message so recently recieved. Transmission from Fulcrum: The raw materials are all I should require. Human alloys and machinery are usually inferior to my own workmanship. Whut-whut-whut-whut-whut. The thudding sounds of heavy helicopter blades can be heard as a large, somewhat garishly colored helicopter flies into view. Seeming to be carrying a heavy load, Sandstorm flies towards the Cons, lowering close to the ground just long enough to open his rear hatch and releasing his cargo; Smokescreen. As Sandstorm lowers the ramp, that blue and red datsun is already a peeling down onto the ground- there's a moment later and he's transforming up into his robot mode. Rifle in hand...but he's not shooting at anything. Yet. Instead, he's just trying to get behind one of the buildings for cover. Thanks, Sandstorm- now try not to get shot before I can come up with a plan!" Just what that plan is, well...that's to be determined. A very LOUD ear piercing sound seems to be coming in from the sky, no it's not a bird, not a plane, not Superman, hell it's not even Unicron! No....it's the sound of thrusters from a spaceship, but this isn't any ordinary spaceship. It's a big red, white and marron spaceship which is armed to the teeth and has Autobot symbols on both wings, this ship is none other than the infmaous Technobot leader....SCATTERSHOT! Scattershot begins a flying pattern in the immediate sky above the city to assess the situation. You transmit a message to Fulcrum: There's some sweet stuff in here. Sunder may not have the sharpened audio receptors that Scourge and Dredclaw were designed with, but hearing a grenade go off three feet from you isn't very hard. Such is the arrival of Scattershot, much like a rampaging bull and the proverbial china shop....in China no less. Instantly the Sweep averts his optics from the crowd of workers toward the heavens. "We have company." He turns toward the other Decepticons. "I will intercept the airborne target." Not really looking for permission or anything. He simply leaps into the air and transforms again, igniting his ion engines and heading off in that direction. Afterall, he's no scientist. Just a hunter, and now he has prey to consider. Sunder quickly folds his wings in on himself and transforms into a Sweep Interceptor. Symphony grins ferally, "Autobot interlopers detected, Commander Fusillade. I am moving to engage now." there's a sudden bright flare from her hovering form as she lances forwards, intending to close the distance, "Turn around and leave, Autobot fools. This is not worth sacrificing your lives over." she states as she starts to zero in on Smokescreen's position. With a hiss and sneer, Fusillade re-emerges from the warehouse, squinting upwards. No Octane, but lots of Autobots starting to show up. Two strikes. The flow-formed samples that she picked up to satisfy her curiosity are still cradled in her arms, and she replies, "Then cover as you will, Symphony, it seems your time has come. We need someone to carry this back. Hmm, wonder who THAT could ever be. Sunder, if you too will, instill these interlopers with a proper sense of respect for Decepticon-kind!" At this point, she drops the items with a clatter, and transforms to hog the main plaza. The barrel of her disruptor ratchets into place, and she glares down at the few remaining humans. "C'mon, start loadin'! .... Hey, does someone know how to translate into whatever language it is that these humans are using?" She looms, and threatens with her presence, hoping that the opened doors, and the modified carriages within, are clue enough to what they should be doing. Fulcrum scowls, as the Autobots arrive in less than subtle fashion, his comrades immediately leaping into action. Of course, he wants to follow them... but would that comprimise the mission? He takes up a defensive position near Fusillade, remaining near enough to the warehouse to assist in removing the supplies, while at the same time covering any incoming attacks.. or attackers. Sandstorm keeps flying low to the ground until he's got space under him, and then transforms into his dune buggy mode. Flooring it towards the Cons, he laughs. "RIGHT, we're the ones doing the wrong thing here! I don't see any Chinese folks with you! Give it back, and maybe we won't slag ya!" Stock Car ducks down as Symphony comes a barreling towards him. This can't be good. But then again, it's not the first time he's had a con bearing down on him, and not the last...even still, it's a -NEW- con, meaning he's just going to make up some tricks on the fly! That's right..." he murmurs, breaking out into the open to snap off a few low-power shots at the approaching con femme- testing her, more than anything. "Over here!" With a changing of parts and that telltale sound, an otherwise Mundane Stock car converts to the Autobot Smokescreen. Smokescreen misses Symphony with his Lightning from Smokescreen. Not the sky. attack. Folding in on himself, Sandstorm lays his tires on the ground and prepares to roll out in dune buggy mode. Technobot Spaceship (Scattershot) does a pretty pathetic barrel roll that Jetfire normally would execute perfectly, as he sees Smokescreen fire at the Decepticons he notices the Sweep ship coming towards him. Scattershot taking the opportunity to fire on the sweep, opens up his sonic emitters which Blaster recently helped him modify, he then fires a sonic blast at Sunder. Symphony smirks slightly and with a slight but swift spin she uses the left armblade to defuse the shot, allowing her to stay n her course. Her right arm comes up with the intent to impale Smokescreen straight through his chest... she's obviously one to go for killshots early, though they rarely work. It's largely psychological... a quick spin of her thrust means that when she impacts (Hopefully) the blade will be spinning, and likely cause all the more damage in entering the Autobot's body. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping into airborne position as she takes on the metallic form of her bomber mode. Sweep Interceptor: is buffeted pretty harshly by the sonic emitters, and while the damage is far from lethal it is enough to cause minor disruptions in his power systems. His main cannon momentarily disabled he falls back on basic ballistics. For a craft with no wings, Sweeps are very maneuverable even in an atmospheric environment, and those aerial skills allow Sunder to line up a strafing run across the left wing of Scattershot. Let's see if his aim is as good as his flying. "We're taking them for, uh..." Fusillade racks her processor for feedstuffs that humans liked... "Ice cream afterwards!" This was supposed to assure the Autobots somehow. The B-1B Lancer remains on the ground, some part of her internally grateful for Fulcrum's presence. "Can you prod 'em to do what needs to be done?" She asks of him, "Can't exactly do much with wings right now." A few of the fearful humans actually begin toting some of the materials toward the awaiting craft, but the rest still seem hesitant, altough their fear has halted any additional escape attempts. "Can't carry as much as the dedicated transports," she grouses out, not quite aware that the incoming Autobot triplechanger hasn't been preoccupied just yet. Fulcrum's frown deepens. He doesn't like hanging back like this, but there is work to be done. "Understood." he replies to Fusillade, menacing the workers with the smoking barrel of his heat rays. "Move!" he intones, gesturing at the supples, mananging to make it quite clear that violence will quickly follow if the workers don't comply, somthing they seem to grasp quite well as the crowd quickly beings loading up the bomber. "Hurf!" Such is the ineloquent sound that Smokescreen makes as Symphony barrels into him. He twists his frame so that he can avoid the worst of the blow, which is a good thing...even still, there's a nasty rent in his hood now. That's no good. He does his best to push the femme from him- his hand flexes, and a wrist-blade of his own pops out as Smokescreen takes a swipe at her to give her a little extra incentive to get away. Sandstorm keeps accelerating towards the Cons, specifically arrowing in on Fusillade. "Yeah, right," he emits with a snort as a missile launcher extends from above the hood of the buggy. "Maybe you should just stay put for just a little bit." A missile launches towards Fusillade, spiralling through the air. When it reaches proximity with Fusillade, however, it doesn't detonate. Instead, it emits a sonic pulse aimed at slowing or disrupting the target. You are temporarily incapacitated by Sandstorm's Sonic Missile Launcher attack. "You'll be able to get your sturdy mitts on someone soon enough, Fulcrum," Fusillade reassures her Medical Liasion. "In fact, I think there's one coming right now, it's some kind of -- GURK" At the sight of the missile, the large craft is helpless to do little more than, well, take it. A creak of tail ailerons, wingflaps, and bay doors going slack can be heard. The camo patterned craft slumps a bit downwards upon her landing gear. For now, the air is blissfully absent of any of her witticisms. Technobot Spaceship (Scattershot)'s armored plating starts to come off on his left side where the Ballistic shells struck him. Scattershot then tries another Jetfire wannabe manuver as he performs a half loop manuver while twisting into a barrelroll as he heads towards the sweep ship. "You think you Sweeps are so tough! Always thinking you can destroy us when you CAN'T! I'll take you out in an Astrosecond! Try THIS!". Scattershot's nosecone opens to reveal a silver cannon, he then charges it up and fires at the Sweep ship, aiming for it's engines. Technobot Spaceship (Scattershot) misses Sweep Interceptor: with its Big Bad Technobot Cannon of Doom attack. Symphony feels the slice of the blade across her chest as she leaps backwards in a compact backflip. Not fast enough it seems... she touches the rent armor slightly and grins, "Good. Let the conflict truly begin now." as if to punctuate her words her face seems to erupt in flame... in actual fact though that's just the fireball launcher built into her mouth as she spits a raging flame at Smokescreen, intending to barbeque him lightly before her next trick. Symphony strikes Smokescreen with Orally Launched Fireball. Fulcrum jumps backwards as the missile explodes around Fusillade, cursing loudly. "Keep working!" he growls, gesturing at the frightened humans with a curved blade that suddenly appears in his hand from subspace, the metal already glowing a dull red, hissing and smoking as it makes contact with the air. "And as for YOU.." Firing his boot jets, Fulcrum charges down the approaching car, sickle lowered as he attempts to use his own momentum to open Sandstorm up like a tin can. Fulcrum strikes Sandstorm with Burning Sickle . Sunder, in some way or another, manages to dodge the massive energy burst with a quick barrel roll to the north. As he completes the diving spin his power systems all come back online after the previous damage is patched internally and his plasma cannon glows with new life. "Witless Autobot braggart." Those are the only three words he speaks across local channels before banking back toward his target and charging his own main cannon fully. As soon as his target lock blinks affirmative he unleashes the full power of the weapon directly at the Technobot leader. While he's not really out to win this fight, distracting the target is paramount, Scourge will reward him for a good showing against such a notable Autobot. Sweep Interceptor: misses Technobot Spaceship (Scattershot) with his Plasma Cannons attack. Sandstorm gets hacked into by Fulcrum, and spins out and away from Fulcrum momentarily. And then, he zooms right back in towards the Con that thwacked him with a sword. "As for ME, looks like I get to beat the snot out of a Con today!" As he rushes in towards Fulcrum, Sandstorm transforms into his robot mode. He lands right in front of Fulcrum, and levels a haymaker right at Fulcrum's face. Sandstorm twists and folds, shifting into his robotic form. Sandstorm strikes Fulcrum with Haymaker. Alright. For future reference, this Decepticon can BREATHE FIRE. Aren't they at least supposed to look like some sort of reptile when they can do that? Smokescreen notes this, finding his frame charred and singed to a cartoonish-black. His blue optics peer irately from his blackened faceplate. "Is that the case?" he asks. And with that, his shoulder cannons whirr into action, popping off a brace of Electro-Scrambler rockets at near point-blank range. Smokescreen misses Symphony with his No, look at -ME!- attack. Technobot Spaceship (Scattershot) does a nosedive as he dodges the Plasma attack from the type of Decepticon he HATES the most, a Sweep. Scattershot then barely misses a Chinese pagoda as he ascends upward towards the Sweep ship as he fires his twin ballistic shells at the sweep. Technobot Spaceship (Scattershot) strikes Sweep Interceptor: with Ballistical Brutality. Symphony drops backwards as the rockets scream towards her, the 'tails' on her back bend backwards, catching her before launching her back up. At that same time the femme drew from a small slot at the base of the tails a Shield. On this shield is visible a Quintesson's face, sealed under a protective layer... Along part of this shield is a jagged and sharpened edge, which with a practiced ease the femme now swings harshly towards Smokescreen's throat, intending to behead him if it's even remotely possible. Symphony misses Smokescreen with her Quint Shield Slash attack. Fulcrum opens the flaps on his wings, braking suddenly as he passes Sandstorm, swinging around for another pass... too slowly, as it turns out, his head snapping back as Sandstorm's unexpected punch lands squarely on one cheek. "Foolish Autobot!" he growls, spitting some energon to the side. "Cybertronians do not HAVE snot!" Moving as if to strike with his sickle again, Fulcrum suddenly brings his hammer around, driving it towards Sandstorm's faceplate. After all, one good turn deserves another. Fulcrum strikes Sandstorm with Fulcrum's Big Hammer. Good thing Fusillade's momentarily unconscious -- she'd have to add that blazing sickle of Fulcrum's to her 'to obtain' list. Ever so slowly, she swims back to consciousness as the systems disperse the shock from the sonic assault. "Frak, and I thought that *I* was loud." At that point, she rises back up on her chassis, and holds fast as she continues to let the twenty or so workers fill her. A delighted cheer escapes Fusillade, however, as she witnesses Fulcrum produce his hammer, and uses it to effectively pound Sandstorm. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Back towards the humans, she snaps, "Go faster!" Sunder is....slightly surprised by the maneuverability of the technofighter, so surprised in fact that he's caught completely off guard as his ventral armor is peppered with machinegun fire. A quiet grumble escapes his vocalizer but he goes silent just as quickly when he formulates his response. Three seconds later he is in his robot form, anti-gravs firing and wings mantling out into a wide canopy to slow his descent to Earth, but not stop it. His position? Why, directly above the Technobot leader as he climbs, his rifle aimed down at the craft's cockpit. Several bright blue bolts of energy are discharged from the muzzle down toward his prey. The Sweep Interceptor quickly unfolds into the robot form of Sunder. Sunder strikes Technobot Spaceship (Scattershot) with Laser Rifle: . Sandstorm is slammed with a hammer, and knocked back away from Fulcrum. And then he continues to stagger away from Fulcrum. Of course, at the same time his rifle phases out of subspace. He raises his hand, levelling the rifle at Fulcrum's chest, and smirks. "Are you going to be hitting on me all night?" He laughs sarcastically, and unleashes a blast of heated, scouring sand. Sandstorm strikes Fulcrum with Sandblaster Gun. Smokescreen ducks under the razor-shield and barrels forward, again putting some distance between himself and this ever-resourceful spider-femme. He surveys the battleground, frowning as he sees Fusillade get loaded so with all that building material. And it's humans doing it, not other seekers...how can he use this? And so, Smokescreen does a few things. First, he turns his rifle on Symphony, firing off a handy blast to at least get her out of his hair. "Sandstorm!" he calls across the battlefield. "Make sure Fusillade doesn't start shooting at the humans!" Smokescreen misses Symphony with his Electro-Scrambler Rifle attack. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "How much more material must be loaded?" Technobot Spaceship (Scattershot) in taking the hit on his cockpit descends towards the Earth at an unprecedented speed, he then barely lands his craft a hundred feet or so behind his Autobot comrades as he regains control right before he lands. Scattershot then transforms into his Battle Station mode and aims his weapons array at Sunder, firing off a large electric blast towards the hovering Sweep. Scattershot transforms into battlestation mode! Technobot Battlestation (Scattershot) misses Sunder with its Electronic Ferocity attack. Symphony's jumpjets flare sharpely as the burst of electricity rips the air between herself and Smokescreen. She's just fast enough to feel a faint crackle in her circuits as it sizzles into a truck behind her, causing smoke to start billowing, "That was far too close." she grates to herself. Then comes the hum... an audible hum fills the air around the femme as the electromagnets in her body kick in, concentrating the force on her hands, but not strong enough to disrupt the surroundings. Instead, the hip compartments of her legs open and twin pistols jump into the air, following the ballistic trajectory to fall into her hands, "Time to dance." she states as she starts sprinting sideways while firing several gauss rounds at the Autobot, John Woo style. Symphony misses Smokescreen with her Dual Gauss Sidearms attack. Fulcrum grits his teeth as a blast of sand scours away his already scraped paintwork, leaving a huge swath of dull metal across his midsection where the paint has been scraped away, the surface pitted from the high-intensity particles. To say nothing of how that actually felt. "Yes" he replies humorlessly to Sandstorm, this time bringing his sickle around for real as he lunges forward, the blade now glowing the optic-searing yellow-white of molten metal. "I suggest you flee, while you still have the option to do so." Fulcrum strikes Sandstorm with Burning Sickle . Sunder smiles broadly as the blast misses him, and stops his descent to Earth entirely. With the rifle still leveled directly toward the Technobot battlestation he loads an RPG into the secondary firing chamber of his rifle and depresses the trigger. the soft hollow sound of mortar fire, followed by the ignition of the rocket as it hurls the grenade tipped weapon toward its target. Sunder misses Technobot Battlestation (Scattershot) with his Grenade Launcher: Fusillade says, "Any other available Military Operations units in the vicinity, please report." Catechism says, "Unit Catechism, reporting. I'm out over the pacific at the moment." This time, Fusillade gets to see the magnesium white of the blacksmith's weaponry, emitting a faint 'ooh' to herself. However, a few faint clunks on the ground below her and a few meek bleat from the workers alerts her to a difficulty. "No more room? Mmmph. Some transport I make. Barely enough to justify the foray," she grumbles about her own shortcomings. The bay doors begin to swing close, and it's with some trepidation that she kicks up the thrust of her engines from idle to powered thrust. Laboriously, the slender, but decidedly large, bomber swings her nosecone around, and with a flick of whisker-like canards, begins to trundle toward the two mile long swatch of land that Sunder had cleared earlier. "This takeoff is going to be one hard burn," she murmurs, painfully aware of the big fat 'sitting duck' written across the span of her forward swept wings. Sandstorm cries out as the sickle (happy, Fusi? :)) tears into his shoulder, and drives him back away from Fulcrum. However, he's not out yet! Even as he falls back, he shifts his weight and snaps off a kick towards Fulcrum's damaged chest. "I'm not giving in, you Decepticon Scum! Give up, you can't make /ME/ quit!" Sandstorm strikes Fulcrum with Snap Kick. Smokescreen ducks to the side, avoiding the barrage of blasts from Symphony. "That the best you can do?" he taunts, glancing over towards the rest of the battle- looks like Fusillade is already loaded up. Damn! This, of course, just leaves one thing in particular- that infuriating deceptifemme! (Well, one of them, at least). And so, he flicks a switch on his rifle, shoulders it, and lets fly with a barrage of his own! Smokescreen strikes Symphony with Acid-Filled Pellets. Of PAIN!. Technobot Battlestation (Scattershot) wants to just blow the entire area to smithereeens, but with the Quintesson threat, and the fact humans are near Fusillade he decides to not firs an area attack, but rather attack the sweep that he dislikes so much. Scattershot watches the RPG blow by him as he aims his Disruptor array at Sunder and fires "Take that microbrain!" Technobot Battlestation (Scattershot) strikes Sunder with Mass Triple Disruptors. Symphony's armor is pelted, which at first doesn't bother her until this searing BURNING SENSATION rips through her body, "NNNNnnngh." she's heard to grunt as she stumbles and rolls behind some crates, trying to find some way of getting the burning OFF of her armor, "Okay, that really cheesed me off..." she mutters and in a few quick shifts she's transformed into the bizarre walking battle platform thing. The left side gunpod rotates several clicks along with the right, and then a pair of Vulcan Machine Guns extend as she suddenly rises above the crates she's using for cover to spray fire towards Smokescreen's position. Symphony starts falling backwards and reconfigures into her Battle Engine mode. Battle Engine strikes Smokescreen with Vulcan Cannons. Fulcrum makes a little 'whuph' sound as he's kicked in the midsection, his golden-tinted cockpit cracking in the impact. Thankfully though, he's only moved back a little by the blow, allowing him to bring the pommel of his hammer down on Sandstorm's knee-joint while his leg is still extended. "Your opposition is pointless" he grinds. "You have not hindered our mission, you have merely damaged yourself and your comrades for no gain." Fulcrum misses Sandstorm with his Pommel Strike attack. Sunder takes a moment to survey the battleground and immediately sees Fusillade beginning her taxi toward the runway. "Enough of this. Our mission is all but complete." Sunder again transforms, engines quickly being brought to life as he approaches the larger bomber and completes two complete circles above her position, signalling that he is in place for escort detail. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "The fliers must be detained at all cost." Catechism says, "Blast, I'd have brought my net if I knew that was the case." Comcast says, "...You own a net?" Fulcrum says, "I shall disengage from my melee once Fusillade is in the air, to provide further support." DCI Operative Symphony says, "Likewise." Catechism says, "I don't own one. The net is property of the Empire." Fulcrum says, "Is it stored in your backpack?" Comcast says, "...But you said /your/ net." F-35B flies in, the scent of the salty Pacific air long since burned off her fast frame. She heads for the site of the engagement, staying up in the air, as per Sunder's instructions. He may not be technically in her chain of command, but he's on the site and thus up to the minute, and his opinion is to be respected until proved otherwise. Catechism says, "A casual manner of speech." DCI Operative Symphony says, "It is of course a matter of vital importance, mmm Comcast?" Fulcrum says, "I could provide you with a personal net weapon, if you provide specifications." As Fusillade revs up to get ready for a conventional taxi and takeoff, a few humans behind her get knocked on their backsides, one tumbling a bit. A few workers, hell bent on just RUNNING AWAY, happen to have the bad luck of being in front of her. Which means that their paths are going to be very shortly overtaken by the accelerating craft. Two are lucky enough to realize their peril, and begin to run to either side of the impromptu strip. However, one unlucky, addled soul, still tries to run in front of the bomber. However, there were Autobots to flee, and Fusillade wasn't going to wait around to get shot at some more. The ground rumbles with the bated anticipation of dragsters lining up on the strip, before she bolts foward. A bit too late, Fusillade sees the obstruction, and emits an uncomfortable, "GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU FOOL!" Chung Dar-Lu has the terrible misfortune of just being too damned slow, and it's with a explosion-like bang that the worker gets sucked into the Decepticon's #4 engine. A pained, and revolted "GAHHHHHHHHH!" escapes Fusillade as the sound of a few shrapneling turbine fan blades can be heard. However, she still lumbers skywards, emitting a series of wholly grossed out sounds, akin to what most humans would do had they walked into a spiderweb. B-1B Lancer strikes you with Midair Negotiations for 12 points of damage. Fusillade says, "OH GROSS" Sandstorm's leg isn't there anymore. In fact, he's moved away from Fulcrum, and is actually smirking at his opponent. "Oh, PLEASE. I'm not /that/ badly hurt!" Of course, he's got gaping holes in his chest, and a massive dent as well. BUT, he's supremely confident as he lunges towards Fulcrum, spinning about as he seeks to drive his elbow into the damaged portion of Fulcrum's chest. Sandstorm misses Fulcrum with his Elbow Smash attack. Fusillade asides, "Damn that hurt too. "What the hell is that?" Smokescreen can't help but ask as Symphony crab-walks from behind her cover, and sets loose with a barrage of painful firepower. Now bullet-riddled, Smokescreen ducks around a corner...only to see Fusillade taking off. That's no good. Scattershot! Sandstorm! Hit the bomber with everything you've got!" he calls out over short-wave radio. "She's the transport!" This said, he whips up his left hand and cuts loose with a barrage of hidden machine-gun fire. Smokescreen strikes you with Fifty Caliber Fingertips! for 13 points of damage. Catechism says, "...my sincerest condolences." Technobot Battlestation (Scattershot) aims his weapons array at the fleeing Deceptifreaks as they fly away. Scattershot shouts "SUNDER YOU COWARD! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THE REST OF THE DECEPTICON LOSERS! I SEE, RUN AWAY FROM A FIGHT! HA WELL TAKE THIS!" Scattershot fires off a series of ranged attacks in the general direction of Fusillade and Sunder. Scattershot unleashes its Technobot Mass Destruction attack on Fusillade and Sunder, striking Sunder. Battle Engine emits harshly, "You -DARE- to take your attention from me? That shall be your doom..." the hover engines engage as the legs fold up into flight mode, "It is time for you to DIE autobot..." there's a brief flare of blue as her forward engines engage, and like a lawn dart from hell the sharply angled and pointed craft hurls across the ground, dust and debris shooting up into the air in her wake as she bares down on Smokescreen, "*I* am the threat here fool, never forget that." Battle Engine misses Smokescreen with her Battle Charge attack. Guess what? Fulcrum has moved too. In fact, he's launched himself skyward, easily evading Sandstorm's elbow. "In that case Autobot, you will have to damage yourself further without my assistance." Transforming, the dour blacksmith reconfigures himself into a MiG-29... a MiG-29 hanging in mid air and pointing straight up, nose aimed skywards, engines aimed directly at Sandstorm. Engines which promptly fire, sending the jet skyward to rendevous with his comrades and a plume of cleansing flame towards his foe. Fulcrum crouches, then leaps up, his joints screeching as he transforms into a grey and green MiG-29. MiG-29 misses Sandstorm with his Afterburners attack. Sunder quickly folds his wings in on himself and transforms into a Sweep Interceptor. Sunder growls again, quite loudly this time, as Scattershot unleashes his energy barrage. The Sweep has no choice but to attempt to shield the bomber from...well, a bombardment. Go figure. The Sweep craft takes several direct hits, but aside from a bit of cracked armor and a few small showers of sparks coming from his left engine he looks ok. He can't really leave the bomber during its takeoff, but he does veer aside briefly to let loose a short burst of his machine guns toward the battlestation. Sweep Interceptor: strikes Technobot Battlestation (Scattershot) with Machine Guns: Burst Fire. Between the fragged, and now useless engine, and the Swiss Cheese attack on her horizontal stabilizer from Smokescreen, Fusillade's progress on the rough runway is painful at best. However, with the creak of protesting internal airframe, she slowly climbs, not quite as quickly as she had boasted prior to the attack. A few treetops at the end of the strip are singed by her ascent, and it's with a draught of air over vents that she announces wheezily, <> She's clinging close to the ground, perhaps worrisomely so, as she swings to the south by southeast to head back to their center of operations. F-35B surveys the situation her own. There is Sunder's directive to harass the fliers. There seems to be Fusillade trying to get out of the area with ill-gotten goods. Now, she's been told not to go after a Sweep's mark, and the Sweep seems to have engaged the noisy Technobot. Thus, the Seeker dives after Sandstorm, opening up with her lasers. F-35B misses Sandstorm with its laser attack. "Sure you are." Smokescreen says, neatly stepping to the side as Symphony goes a barreling by. Again, he takes this as the opportunity to take another potshot at Fusillade, the thunderous *KRA-KOW!* of his rifle echoing over the steel mill. If the OTHERS didn't hear him, by damn, at least HE'S going to make sure that the bomber has a rough ride out of Beijing! (that, and shooting at one femme seems to infuriate the other. Funny how that works). Smokescreen strikes you with Electro-Scrambler Rifle for 15 points of damage. Sandstorm manages to duck and roll away from Fulcrum's afterburners, and then comes up with his rifle in a firing position. He charges forward, and the aperture tightens just before he triggers a blast at the fleeing...Fusillade?! Sandy /is/ a soldier, after all, and Smokescreen ordered him to shoot at her. So he does. He just hopes the sand can get there and foul her jets. As he fires, the laser blasts bracket him, just barely missing. Sandstorm strikes you with Sandblaster Gun for 11 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Technobot Battlestation (Scattershot) takes some very minor damage from the machine gun shells, after all, he is heavily armored as a battle station, however the bullets were to serve as a diversion to get the Technobot Leader to turn his attention away from Fusillade. Scattershot in an attempt to stop Fusillade from leaving at all costs, transforms into Robot Mode and raises his Acid Rifle, aiming it at the B-1B bomber loaded with steel. Scattershot transforms into his intimidating Robot mode Scattershot strikes you with Acid Rifle for 14 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Scattershot's Acid Rifle attack continues to sear away at you, doing 7 damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Scattershot's Acid Rifle attack continues to sear away at you, doing 3 damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Scattershot's Acid Rifle attack wears off at last. "What, they're actually using strategy!??!" squawks out from Fusillade as the Autobots decide to concentrate their fire on her. "TOO BAD YOU SMELT-SUCKERS DIDN'T THINK OF IT AT KILLARN!" -THOOM- there goes a tail aileron for Smokescreen. And then, flying gets a lot more difficult as airflow is interrupted by sand, and the silica particles scrape and bite against damage bared internals. And the coup-de-grace. The wicked, burning sensation of metal melting away, the hydrogen fluoride still going as it chews into hydraulics, proves to be too much for Fusillade's airframe. One of the bays gives way, the doors flying open to rain down a full third of the Decepticon's take onto the ground many hundreds of feet below. The humans get to deal with some heavenly heavy metal. By the time it's down, there's little more for Fusillade to do other than smolder and limp southwards over the looming menace of the Pacific Ocean, many many miles of the briny deep waiting to snap up her compromised form. Fusillade begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from F-35B , MiG-29 , Battle Engine , Sweep Interceptor: . MiG-29 is too slow to intercept the hail of fire that erupts around Fusillade, but tries all the same, finally catching up to the crippled bomber and escorting her back to base. Fulcrum begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-35B , Battle Engine , B-1B Lancer, Sweep Interceptor: . Sunder continues on course, still doing his best to absorb some of the punishment meant for the supply transport. Alas, it is not meant to be, he fails to impede the attacks of the Autobots sufficiently. "NCC from Sweep unit zero-six. Prepare landing pad 29 for unloading supplies and have engineers standing by for repair of Fusillade. Landing will most likely be....difficult." Those words said, he forms up on Fusillade's wing in case anyone else decides to chase them and leaves the area quickly. Sunder retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Battle Engine shifts to her walking mode again, slamming to the ground as twin fireball launchers track back to launch an assault on Smokescreen, "Do not make light of your situation, Autobot. Your demise will come all the swifter for your lack of caution." after the barrage is launched she turns back around, preparing another assault of some form or another. She intends to be the last one out if possible... and seeing several of her comrades burn sky tells her that's likely to happen. Battle Engine strikes Smokescreen with Twin Fireball Launchers. F-35B stays behind, circling overhead to make sure that no one pursues her over-burdened colonel. If any Autobots try to shoot at her, she's liable to take a little time to smack them upside the head, though. She sighs a little wistfully as she watches Symphony go after Smokescreen. Some other day, yes, and Smokescreen's optics will be hors d'oeuvres. "Ah-ha!" Smokescreen cries out as Fusillade dumps a good chunk of the metal- how much, he's not sure. Still, it's a kick to the collective pants of the Decepticon war machine, and that's all that matters! And then, Fire. FOOOMPH. And here Smokescreen had been clearing most of the soot from his frame. The Autobot scowls, and wheels about on Symphony- if she's going to be the last one out, so be it! "New target!" Smokescreen says as he sets loose with his machine guns, already feeding coordinates to his fellows. He's looking fairly worse for the wear...but if he has his way, he'll send Symphony back to Decepticon city looking the same way! Smokescreen strikes Battle Engine with Fifty Caliber Fingertips!. Sandstorm keeps watching, rifle trained on Fusillade as she books out of the combat zone. Once she's out of range, he turns towards his fellow Bots. As soon as he does, he notes that Smokescreen is still engaged with Symphony. He grins, and runs forward painfully but energetically. He leaps towards Symphony, and lashes out a kick at one of the damaged section of the battle engine. Sandstorm strikes Battle Engine with Flying Kick. Scattershot thinks to himself for a moment, maybe a bit of Computron's hesitation is hitting him, but nevertheless, he sees Sandstorm and Smokescreen have Symphony under control so he decides not to intervene with their little confrontation. With Sunder and Fusillade now far beyond range, Scattershot notices Catechism has not retreated yet and aims his rifle at her, with the Disruptor setting set to "ON". Scattershot shouts at Catechism and Symphony "Ok both you idiots get the hell out of here!!! You got what you came for!!!! Now leave or you both will spend the next two years in your repair bay courtesy of my rifle!" (OOC: Im not attacking this round) Battle Engine is duely ground up by the attack, though even still she shows only moderate wear and tear from this conflict. Hovering off the ground she suddenly notices another assailant incoming, "Smeggit." she mutters, but too slow she's cast sideways to bounce off the building nearest her, causing a cacophonous crash. A few moments after the dust settles, a pair of long blades come shooting through the larges piece of debris and the assassin femme rises up into the air, "You're attempts at defeating me are pathetic." she draws both guns and aims down at Smokescreen, "You've been marked, Autobot. This will not be the last you see of me." she unloads another set of clips down at the dastardly robot while continuing to ascend higher into the air, in preparations to leave. The Battle Engine springs upwards, reconfiguring into Symphony. Symphony strikes Smokescreen with Dual Gauss Sidearms . Catechism says, "Given that everyone else is out... want some coverfire there, before you run, or shall I refrain?" DCI Operative Symphony says, "That would be appreciated. We will need to coordinate to achieve your Smokescreen objectives another time." Catechism says simply, "Indeed." Fusillade says, "Go ahead and clear out, everyone." Fusillade belated adds, "Ow." And then thinking back over the night's events, even more belated adds another, "Gross." F-35B considers. All right, Symphony wanted cover fire. Smokescreen is arguably the more dangerous of the two, but Sandstorm can follow the Decepticons into the air. Thus, she puts her orders aside and takes a shot at Smokescreen before readying to leave. Sandstorm is distracted from blasting Symphony by means of getting shot by Catechism. The bolt tears into his leg, causing him to stumble, and fall to one knee. He turns to glare at Cate for a moment, and then turns back to Symphony. "An order's an order. You really should've run!" He levels his rifle, and triggers a blast of abrasive sand, aiming for Symphony's knees. Sandstorm misses Symphony with his Sandblaster Gun attack. Smokescreen staggers, falls under the barrage of gunfire. Though even still, he rolls up to one knee- burnt, battered, and bullet ridden...but still moving. He's had worse! "It's going to take more than that..." he taunts, snapping off another blast towards that walker-device. Fall, dammit! Smokescreen strikes Symphony with Zap!. Scattershot begins to charge, running towards the position of Symphony and his fellow autobots, as he does he looks to the sky where Catechism is. He then screams "DECEPTICON! I told you so!" Scattershot then raises his rifle while on the run and fires a Disruptor blast at Catechism. Scattershot misses F-35B with its Disruptor Rifle attack. Symphony continues to rise as Sandstorm's shot falls miserably wide, however Smokescreen's hits home, pinging off her armor with an almost musical ringing tone before she states, "I'm leaving... I'd hope you'll be coming along Catechism, no point in staying around here with Scattershot in the area." she then shifts her position and fires her jets full speed to fly upwards... sure she's not in her vehicle mode, but Scattershot would have to TRANSFORM to chase her down... she's figuring she'll get out of range of the worst even in this mode. Symphony begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from F-35B , Scattershot, Smokescreen, Sandstorm, B-1B Lancer. F-35B darts out of the way of the return fire nimbly. She's a very aerobatic jet, although many miss that, wrapped up in what a clumsy robot she can be. The Seeker replies amicably to Symphony, "Yeah, I'm out of here." The jet jinks up and puts on speed, like a dart aimed to pierce the sky. Catechism begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from B-1B Lancer. Scattershot lowers his rifle as the Decepticons retreat and screams to Smokescreen and Sandstorm "Autobots! Hold your fire! Save your Energon for the next time these rats pull another idiotic stunt!" Sandstorm gets creakily up from one knee, and winces. "That HURT. I need to get some medical support." He looks around. "How'd we do?" --End--